1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor for detecting changes in water levels. The sensor has numerous applications, such as in connection with a boat trailer for determining the proper distance in which to back the trailer into the water prior to launching the boat, or as a sensor for determining motion in a swimming pool, such as that which may be caused by a small child falling into the pool.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Water level sensors have been known in the art for some time. However, the present invention relates to a relatively simple design that can be easily made at a low cost and simply connected to an electrical circuit for providing an appropriate warning signal.
In addition, the present invention is useful for solving problems heretofore experienced in the boat trailer industry. For example, prior to the present invention, when launching a boat, it was difficult to determine how far into the water the trailer should be inserted. If the trailer was not backed into the water far enough, it would be difficult to remove the boat from the trailer. However, if the trailer was backed into the water too far, other problems may result such as premature floating of the boat or problems in removing the trailer out the water.
A similar situation occurs when removing a boat from the water with a trailer. If the trailer is backed into the water too far, it is difficult to center the boat on the trailer to achieve proper seating. On the other hand, if the trailer is not backed into the water far enough, it is difficult to bring the boat far enough up on the trailer to achieve proper seating.